


The Tale of Mazarbul

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Everything Hurts, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, War of the Ring, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli comes home to Erebor after the War of the Ring, only to be the bearer of bad news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Mazarbul

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble that is probably more painful than anything else

“...and Frodo decided we should travel through the Mines of Moria, where Lord Balin conquered.” He was interrupted by cheers of respect for the Lord of Moria.

“Aye, Balin was always destined to be a great leader!” Dwalin said proudly.

“Don’t forget brave scribe Ori,” Dori reminded the rowdy group of dwarves, Nori nodding at his side, “He selflessly volunteered to venture to Moria with the others.”

“And my brother and young Gimli’s uncle Óin,” Gloin added, “But let my wee lad continue his tale! I want to hear of the splendour of Moria.”

Gimli looked down at his ale frowning, “Alas, I am afraid that this is not a cheery part of my tale. We entered the great halls of the mine, only to find it was more of a tomb. The retaking of the mine had apparently not been easy. Flói was killed before the gates of Moria, in Kheled-zâram, having been shot by an orc. He was buried at the edge of the lake.” There was a respectful silence for him, before Gimli continued, “The others had settled in relative peace, recovering Durin’s Axe-”

A loud cheer once again erupted in the room.

“They recovered Durin’s Axe and many other priceless possessions. But the peace was not to last. Ori kept a close record of the events and they are most troubling. Orcs attacked unexpectedly from the East and Lord Balin was felled a mere five years after his arrival, in the same place as Flói. A great tomb was erected for him, inscribed with the words ‘here lies Balin, Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria’.”

The dwarrows gathered in the hall let out despaired cries and shouts of outrage. Dwalin found he was unable to speak with rage and grief at the knowledge of the loss of his brother. He slammed his fist onto the table in fury, letting out a pained cry that left the others in silence. The happy mood that had existed the past few weeks was gone, sorrow filling everyone’s heart.

Gloin let his own curiosity break the pained silence, “What of the others?” he asked desperately, “What of your Uncle Óin?”

“Náli, Lóni and Frár were killed defending the Bridge of Khazad-dûm.” Gimli continued, “Uncle Oin had been sent to defend the Upper Armoires with a small group of dwarrows. Orcs attacked them around the same time as the others so they tried to escape by the Hollin Gate. It was written that The Watcher in the Water took Óin, and only four returned to the Chamber of Mazarbul. ”

Gloin closed his eyes in despair, allowing tears to fall in mourning for his dear brother. The families of the others had been killed in the Battle of Dale, but they were stilled mourned as though they were kin by the dwarves in the room.

“A-And what of Ori?” Dori asked and though he suspected what the answer would be he dared to hope differently.

Gimli pulled out an old and damaged book from his pack beside him, “This is the Book of Mazarbul. Your brother Ori wrote in this, even up until his death. His last written words are distressing; ‘We cannot get out. The end comes soon. We hear drums, drums in the deep. They are coming.’”

“No...” Dori breathed.

“We found his body beside Lord Balin’s tomb.” Gimli bowed his head, “We had no time to give him burial, for we too were ambushed by the orcs that killed our kin. We killed many of them, revenge deep in my heart. Gandalf himself slew Durin’s Bane, almost perishing himself. However, Moria still remains lost.”

Few took comfort in the fact that the Balrog had finally been defeated, the vast majority mourning the loss of the dwarrows, several of whom had helped reclaim Erebor.

Nori, unable to bear it anymore, stood and took his brother’s writings, escaping to his chambers in sorrow. Dori called after him, but was himself too grief stricken to act.


End file.
